Second Chances
by Kendall'sWorldwideGirl
Summary: Sometimes all anyone needs is a second chance. If Popstar Meredith Rocque can convince her Uncle Gustavo Rocque to give Big Time Rush a second chance, in turn maybe they can help her give her mother a second chance as well. As Meredith helps BTR she suddenly finds herself falling in love with James, but you can bet Gustavo is ... *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!* also LOTS of Kames fluff!
1. Memories and Minnesota

**Hey Guys! So I took this story down cause it needed fixing! Well Now its fixed I'm gonna start posting the chapters again! Anyways I hope this gets a little more attention then it did before since I can be a little more ****constant with my posting. It also got a new summary! So be sure to let me know what you think! R&R :)**

***Full New Summary***

**Sometimes all anyone needs is a second chance. If Popstar Meredith Rocque can convince her Uncle Gustavo Rocque to give Big Time Rush a second chance, in turn maybe they can help her give her mother a second chance as well. As Meredith helps BTR she suddenly finds herself falling in love with James, but you can bet Gustavo isn't happy about his niece falling for the "player" of the band. Just when things seem to be coming to together for both Meredith and BTR, her mother swoops in and decides she wants custody of her again. Can the boys help Meredith convince the judge to let her stay with Gustavo as well as give her mother a second chance?**

* * *

I walked into Rocque Records and sighed. It felt good to be home, but I couldn't get Minnesota out of my head. More importantly I couldn't get him, his voice, or that song he sang out of my head.

I walked into the recording booth as memories of the trip flooded through my brain.

*Flash back*

_This is unbelievable boring! No one in Minnesota can sing. I stifled a yawn and started to close my eyes when I heard uncle Gustavo yell "Next!" I was about to close my eyes again when he walked in. Uncle Gus mumbled something about him not being hideous and he defiantly wasn't. He had brown silky hair, beautiful hazel eyes, a dazzling white smile, and could see his muscle rippling through his black vest and white T-shirt. I found myself sitting up a little more in my seat as he made his way to mic. I really hoped he could sing! I watched him as he took a breath and started singing a beautiful ballad. His voice was beautiful and I actually found myself getting lost in it. He was doing great, but one look at my uncle's creepy glare, and he tensed up. Other than that he was perfect. He had the look and the voice. I was so lost in thought that I nearly jumped out my skin when my uncle started yelling and saying this guy had no talent! I was about open my mouth in protest, when another guy, another cute one I might add, came running down from the back of the auditorium. He was a little shorter than the one the stage. He had blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. I watched in amazement as he jumped on the table telling my uncle was wrong and started mockingly, yet perfectly singing "Girl to my Heart" a hit my uncle had in the 90's._

_I was trying so hard not to bust out laughing as the scene unfolded. Kelly, my best friend and Uncle Gus' assistant, gave me a look and called for security. As the security pulled tall, blond, and eyebrows off the table, two more guys came running down and if I'm not mistaken one was wearing a helmet. I looked back at the hazel-eyed hottie on stage. He was watching, whom I assumed were his friends, in shock. We lock eyes for a minute; he shrugged, and joined his friends in the fight. I felt myself blush maybe the decision to come Minnesota with Uncle Gus wasn't such a bad one._

*End of flash back*

I blushed again as I remembered the way he looked at me. Thank god I was the only one at the studio right now. I picked up the head set as walked into the sound booth. I was supposed to be working on a new song for my new album, but as I was starting to sing, I started singing the song he sang. It had been in my head since Minnesota. I got lost in my thoughts as sang and closed my eyes.

_People say I'm the life of the party because I tell a joke or two_

I opened my eyes to see four familiar faces watching me through the glass of the sound booth. They were cuter than I remembered, especially him. I smiled at them, time to be bold and properly introduce myself.

"Hi." I squeaked out. I mental smacked myself, so much for bold. I'm the pop star, but suddenly I felt like the star struck fan. I realized I didn't even know their names. Tall, blonde, and eyebrows stepped forward and extended his hand to me.

"Hi I'm Kendall and this," he gestured with his other hand, "is Logan, Carlos, and James. You're Meredith Rocque right?" I nodded and tried not to chuckle when his friends gave him a 'how'd you know that look' Kendall shrugged as I shook his hand.

"My little sister is a huge fan." He stated simply as I shook hands with the others. When I shook James' hand I felt something go straight though me and I could tell by the look on his face he had felt something too.

"Cool How old she is? Perhaps she would like an autographed copy of my album." I said finally finding my voice.

" She's 10 and cool she'd love that." He replied with a smile. We were all quiet for a moment.

" So how come you were singing James' song?" Carlos asked breaking the awkward silence.

" It's not my song!" James exclaimed punching Carlos in the arm. Awe he was blushing, too cute. How was I gonna explain the song. I couldn't exactly say I was falling for him now could I. My thoughts were interrupted by Logan, who up to this point had been quiet.

"Dude you sing that song all the time and it was the same song you sang at the audition." He stated, "She was there so naturally she remembers it." Whew. That wasn't the total truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

" So I love that song sue me!" James was really blushing now. I couldn't help but laugh at them. It's going to be lots of fun having them around that's for sure. My eyes fell on James. I wanted to tell him, HE, was the real reason I was singing that song. I was about to just answer when…

"DOGS!" we all jumped at Uncle Gustavo's voice. Whew saved by my loud mouth uncle. Now didn't feel like the time to tell him anyway. We all headed out to the hall where Uncle Gus and Kelly were standing.

"DOGS," he repeated, "we've got the three days to turn you into a great band! So quit flirting with my niece and get in the dance studio!"

"Your niece!" They all stated looking at me in shock. I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Gustavo is my Uncle, but that doesn't mean I haven't worked hard for my career." I stated matter-of-factly. Last thing I want was them thinking I got my career handed to me on a silver platter, when they were going to have to work their butts off just to stay here to record demos.

" Hey it doesn't really matter to us how you got where you are, because anyone with ears could tell you are very talented singer!" James blurted out surprising everyone. He was suddenly very interested in his shoes. No doubt his face matched mine, completely red.

" Thanks James. That's nice of you to say. I'm always afraid people will think I got here because of my uncle." I mimicked James' earlier actions and looked at my feet. Hoping I was hiding the blush that had return to my face. I'm guessing by the look on Kelly's I wasn't being very successful.

"Ok guys dance studio and Meredith back to the sound booth now! "She ordered. I waved to the guys and without argument we went to our assigned studios. Kelly followed me into mine.

" Shouldn't you be helping Uncle Gus with the guys?" I stated more than asked. Don't get me wrong I love Kelly, she's one of my best friends, but she can a bit of a killjoy sometimes.

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you about something first." See what I mean. I narrowed my eyes I knew where this was going.

"Ok I'm listening." My eyes still narrowed.

" I don't think it's a good idea for you spend a lot of time with the guys." Kelly simply stated. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why what's wrong with spending time with them? I want to get to know them!" I shot at her. I wasn't gonna have her ruin my chances with James.

"Because if they don't impress Griffin Friday then they'll be on a plane back to Minnesota on Saturday. I'm not blind I saw what went on with you and James, and I just don't want my best friend getting her heart broken. Especially in the middle of recording her new album."

I smiled at her despite how mad I wanted to be. Well if Griffin is what she's worried about I'll have to make sure they impress him.

" Thanks for looking out for me Kel, but you gotta learn to let me sink or swim on my own."

" I know, I know. Look I gotta go help with the dogs err I mean guys so Gustavo wont kill them. I'll be back and you'd better have the next two songs recorded." She pointed her finger at me as she left.

An hour later I was finally finished with song number 1 and in desperate need of liquid nourishment. As I walked to the break room, I could still hear music coming from the dance studio. They were still dancing? I decided to sneak a peek and see how it was going. I peaked around the corner to see all four moving around uncoordinatedly in front of Mister X. They looked Xtremely ( pun completely intened) miserable. I caught James' eye and waved. He waved back tiredly. Mister X turned to see what James was looking at. I jumped back around the corner quickly. Last thing I wanted was Mister X telling Kelly I was spying on the boys instead of recording. I quickly grabbed a water bottle and bolted back to the sound studio.

Another hour and a half later I had song number 2 recorded and was getting ready to listen to the play back when I heard a commotion out in the hall. I wonder what's going on. I stood and opened the door. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from busting out laughing. James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were standing in front of Uncle Gustavo covered in feathers and flavored water. It would have been funnier if they didn't look so miserable and they weren't getting yelled at. Uncle Gus finally ended his rant by yelling "Your Fired!" I jumped and they hung their heads. I felt so bad for them they no experience at this, so didn't they deserve a second chance? I had to do something to help.

* * *

**There ya have it! Chaper 1 rewritten lol R&R my lovelys! **


	2. Promises and New Friendships

**Just reposting chapter 2. Hopefully you'll like it. enjoy. R&R**

* * *

I watched as the guys walked out of the studio. They looked so broken hearted. I waited until I was sure they were out of building before rounding on my uncle.

" I can't believe you! Why would you fire them when you know they have no experience at this business! You have to give them more than one day before you decide to fire them!" I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. I opened them up when I heard Kelly speak up.

" Meredith's right Gustavo. You didn't need to fire them. I told you they were really tired."

Uncle Gustavo didn't reply. He just threw his hands in frustration and stormed off. I rolled my eyes out of habit. Suddenly I remembered what I had told Kendall earlier. I ran into Uncle Gustavo's office. I grabbed one of my CDs out of a box behind the desk and a sharpie. I left the office and took off down the hall. I heard Kelly shouting after me.

"Hey just where to you think you're going?"

"To the Palmwoods. I promised Kendall something." I shouted back as I exited Rocque Records.

A few minutes later I entered the lobby of the famous Palmwoods home for the future famous! I was about to ask the manager, Mr. Bitters, what apartment the guys lived in when something caught my ear. It was singing coming from the pool area. I immediately recognized the voices.

_Oh your such a turd, Oh yeah a giant turd._

_You look like a turd and you smell like a turd!_

I vaguely recognized the song. I think Kendall had sung it in my uncle's face after he had insulted James' talent. The song defiantly fit how I was feeling about my uncle at the moment. I couldn't help but smile and clap as they finished the song. Their voices sounded really great together. They all mashed together perfectly. James' was the first one to notice I was there. He smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. I took a deep breath and started to walk over to them. I didn't realize it was going to this hard to face them.

" Hey guys. That song was great and you guys sounded really great." I stated sincerely smiling.

"Thanks." They said simultaneously. Then Kendall expression changed to a very serious one.

"Wait a second, why are you here?" He asked almost bitterly. I guess I would be mad to if the situation was reversed and they watched me get fired and didn't speak up. But in my defense I was in as much shock as they were. I smiled as I pulled the CD out I'd signed on the way over.

" I told you I'd get your sister a signed copy of my album remember? And I want to help you guys impress Griffin on Friday."

They stared at me for minute before Kendall's expression softened and he took the CD from me.

" Thanks that's really cool of you, but why would you want to help us?"

"Yeah." James chimed in, "you don't even know us." It felt like his eyes were boring a hole through me.

"Maybe I want to get to know you!" I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that out loud!

"Really?" James asked a huge smile on his face. I felt my face heat up.

"Yes. So please don't listen to my loud mouth uncle because," I paused and smirked, " anyone with ears could tell your very talented singers."

James' smile couldn't be any bigger when I used the very same words he'd told me earlier. I saw Kendall roll his eyes at his friend.

"So what exactly happened today that resulted in you guys being covered in feathers?" I couldn't help it I had to ask. They all looked around sheepishly. I took a seat next to Kendall. I could tell this was gonna be a long story.

"Well you see we were really tired after dancing and wardrobe. Gustavo wouldn't let us take a break." James started. Kendall continued.

"He wanted us to try singing this song called "Girl Time" which really sucked by the way. While we were in the sound booth I might have hit Carlos with a mic cover…" He Trailed off. Carlos picked up then.

" And I might have retaliated by squirting the flavored water at Kendall, but I missed and hit James instead."

" Yeah and he ruined my lucky white V-neck! So I grabbed a bottle and started my own retaliation." James added with a smirk. Logan rolled his eyes, but continued the story.

"Which snowballed into a all out war with the pillows that were on the floor. Needless to say Gustavo was not happy in the least."

We all started laughing like idiots. I haven't laughed this hard in forever and it felt great.

"Well that's certainly not something that happens in the studio everyday." I manage to say after we calm down but I was still giggling.

" Yeah I'd imagine not." James said still laughing as well. Man does he have a cute laugh. I was lost in my thoughts when my phone rang and caused me to jump. I rolled my eyes at the caller ID and put it on silent.

"Not gonna answer?" They all asked. The simultaneous answering is going to take some getting used too. I shook my head.

" Nah Kelly is just checking up on me." I frowned, " I wish she would quit treating me like a little kid."

" Awe she's just trying to look out for you." Carlos said with a smile. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he was right.

" Yeah I know, but enough about me. Tell me about you guys. I mean the only things I know about you is that you're from Minnesota and that Carlos wears a helmet." I smiled.

" It's a hockey helmet. Back in Minnesota we were on the hockey team." Logan stated proudly.

"Yup and we were pretty good if I do say so myself." James added smiling. The others nodded also smiling. I shook my head at him. Boys.

"Was the rest of your team mad when you left?" I asked. They shared a look.

" At first they were, but when they realized we had a real shot at being famous they were cool with it." Kendall answered.

"Cool so have you guys been friends real long?"

"Yup since we were four and played peewee hockey together for the first time!" Carlos replied with a goofy sideways smile.

"Wow four years old." I sighed I'll admit I was jealous of their long friendship. Most of the friends I had now were only friends because I was famous. I had Kelly but it's not the same as having a group of friends like the four of them. I have Camille though too. She's an awesome friend and could careless about my star status. A little crazy sometimes when she gets into a role she's auditioning for, but that's why love her.

We spent the next two hours talking and laughing by the pool. For the first time in a really long time it felt like I had actual friends. It was a nice feeling. All too soon my phone went off again interrupting our laughing. Ugh Kelly couldn't let me have some fun could she?

"Kelly again?" Kendall asked sounding a little disappointed.

" Yeah I better answer it this time. Be right back." I stood and walk toward the Lobby.

"Hello." I said as innocently as I could, but I knew she was mad.

" Meredith where are you and why didn't you answer the first time I called?" wow her yelling is almost as good as Uncle Gus'.

" Relax would you. I'm at the Palmwoods. I promised Kendall a signed copy of my album for his little sister. We all got to talking and I lost track of time." I said as I glanced back at the guys. My stare lingered on James.

"Oh well you need to get back to the mansion before Gustavo has a cow." Kelly replied.

"Ok I'm gonna go say good bye and then I'll meet you back at the studio ok?" I stated more than asked.

" You've got ten minutes." Kelly replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok bye Kelly." I hung up before she could reply and headed back to where the guys were.

"Sorry guys I hate to ruin the fun but I gotta get back to the mansion, cause apparently Uncle Gus is going have a cow if I don't." I summited air quotes at Kelly's words.

"We'll walk you out." They said once again at the same the time.

"Ya know that's really freaky when you do that." I said as we started for the lobby.

"What is?" once again at the same time.

"When you answer in unionism like that!" I laughed at the looks on their faces. I guess no one was ever pointed that out before.

" I guess we've been friends so long its just a natural thing now." Kendall shrugged. The others gave a simultaneous "Yeah"

We didn't have to wait long before the limo I came there in pulled up.

" Thanks for all the fun today guys. I don't have many true friends anymore except Kelly and Camille. So it was nice to actually hang out with people my own age that like me for me and not for being a pop star." I said as I got in the Limo.

" You're welcome. We had a lot of fun too. It's nice to know a big pop star like you can be so down to earth." James replied. The other three nodded smiling.

" So I'll see you guys at the studio bright and early right?" I asked shutting the limo door.

"Right!" was the simultaneous reply.

* * *

**Chappie 2 down. I hope you ****enjoyed. If you liked it Hit that review button over there it looks lonely. :)**


	3. Impressions, Dancing, and Big Time Rush

**Heres chappie 3 reposted. R&R Enjoy :) **

**James POV**

* * *

We made our way back to 2J after saying goodbye to Meredith. My thoughts wandered to her. She is so beautiful, so is her voice, and she was singing my favorite song this morning!

"James, James, JAMES!" I snapped back to reality.

" Man you got it bad." My three best friends stated.

"I do not!" I shot back at them. Ok that was a lie.

" Yeah sure that's why you're "not" blushing right now." Logan Smirked. Curse his powers of observation.

"I…uh." I stuttered. I knew my face was on fire, so why deny it. The others busted out laughing. I just glared. Like none of them had ever gone crazy over a girl before.

"That's what I thought." Logan stated after composing himself. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, if you could even call it that.

" It doesn't really matter how bad I got it cause a girl like Meredith would never go for a hockey player with a crazy dream."

"Hey it's because of that crazy dream that we're in LA right now," Kendall interjected, " and besides she couldn't take her eyes off you all night."

I perked up when he said that; maybe I had a chance after all.

"But even if Meredith does want to go out with you doesn't mean Gustavo will let her." Logan added. He just had to point that out. He's such a killjoy.

"Yeah He already hates us." Carlos added to the conversation.

" Well we'll just have to make him not hate us tomorrow." Kendall Smirked. Uh oh he had that look in his eyes.

"I smell plan!" I stated excitedly. Logan and Carlos nodded in agreement.

" Its simply really. First we have to fix that crappy song and then actually try when we dance tomorrow." Kendall explained. He always has the best plans.

" Well I say we change the title of the song. I mean _Girl Time_ really?" Logan suggested.

" Yeah." We all agreed. We all started to think. Our old teachers back in Minnesota would have fallen over in shock big time. Wait big time! That's it!

"I've got it!" I shouted nearly giving the others a heart attack, " You know how Kendall is always telling us when we put ours minds to something we need to rush the net and go big time?"

They all nodded, but I could tell even Logan, the genius, was confused on just where I was going with this.

" Lets call the song Big Time Rush! It could be like our theme song!" I smiled.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." They shouted and we all high-fived. We all chatted excitedly going every inch of our plan for tomorrow until…

"Bed time guys!" Mama Knight shouted. I sighed how come I love to sleep, but hate actually going to bed. I do need my eight hours of beauty sleep though.

The next morning everyone was up early. It was going to be a long day, but on the bright side Meredith would be helping us rehearse all day. I smiled at the thought as I ate my cereal.

"What's he so happy about?" I heard Katie ,Kendall's little sister, ask him.

"Oh he's just thinking about Meredith Rocque," Kendall answered with a smirk, "Speaking of which here she was cool enough to sign this for you." He handed her, the Cd Meredith brought last night.

"Wow awesome tell her thanks for me!" Katie's face beamed. She jumped up and hugged Kendall. Their little sibling moments sometimes make wish I wasn't an only child. My parents got divorced a few years back. Mom wasn't likely to marry again unless it was to her job and dad he did remarry but to a woman fifteen years younger then him. If it wasn't for the guys and hockey I don't know what would have happened to my sanity. I stood and put my bowl in the sink. Kendall repeated my actions and looked at his watch.

" We better get to the studio if we want our plan to work."

"What plan?" Mama Knight asked looking up from her romance novel.

" Our plan to impress Gustavo and Griffin." I spoke up. Mama Knight always knows when we're up to something. We smiled innocently before bolting for the door.

When we got to the studio Meredith and Kelly were sitting on the couch talking. They looked up when they saw us. Huh Meredith looks really tired I wonder why?

" Hey guys ready to work?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Yup!" and we were but I was nervous about the new song title. What if Gustavo doesn't like it?

"KELLY!" Well speak of the devil. Gustavo busted out of his office. He started to yell again, but froze when he saw us.

"What are you dogs doing here, I fired you remember?" He glared at us. Man its creepy when he does that. I saw Kendall step forward.

"We know but came back to tell you that were ready to take this seriously and do things your way." Gustavo thought for a minute.

" Ok get in the booth _Girl Time_ for the top." He shouted at us.

" Yeah about that we really don't wanna sing _Girl Time." _ I added.

"Oh and I suppose you Dogs can come up with a better song then I, the amazing, Gustavo Rocque."

Ha Gustavo's blood was boiling now. I snuck a look at Meredith. She was laughing and shaking her head.

" I know for a fact we can cause we already did!" I smirked

"Oh really do tell what your better song title is!" I swear smoke just came out of his ears.

"Big Time Rush!" We shouted. Gustavo seemed a little shocked.

"It's a song about four hockey players with an amazing once in a lifetime opportunity in front of them." Kendall stated. We watched Gustavo carefully while he contemplated the song idea.

"Well I like it Uncle Gus and you've got to stop using Girl in the title of all your songs!" Meredith added.

"I actually like it. Good work Dogs. Now we've got one day to pull this band together." I smiled He liked it! On the inside I was happy dancing!

"This where I come in. While Uncle Gus is fixing the song I, with Kelly's assistance, will help you guys with the dancing and finding the right look." Meredith yawned. I was still wondering why she was so tired. I winked at her, time to put on the James Diamond charm.

A few minutes later Meredith and Kelly shoved us in the wardrobe room. Meredith immediately started scanning the racks of clothes. My eyes followed her as moved from rack to rack. She was glancing up every few seconds as if she was visualizing what we would look like in the clothes she was picking out. I saw her yawn a couple more times, but five minutes later she skipped over to us, with a big smile on her face, arms full of clothes.

"Go try these on and when you come out we'll go from there." She handed us each a set of clothes. I smiled at her as I disappeared into the dressing room. After I put on the outfit I spun around looking in the mirror. I looked good in the graphic t-shirt and grey jeans Meredith had picked out. A black velvet jacket finished off the look.

I walked out the dressing room to find Kendall, Carlos, and Logan already standing in front of Meredith and Kelly. They looked pretty awesome too. Kendall had on a black t-shirt with a light grey vest and black jeans, Logan had on a red button up shirt with a black jacket and tie and black jeans, and finally Carlos had a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest and grey jeans.

"I told you he'd take the longest." I heard Carlos say. The others chuckled.

"I heard that and I will kick your butt later." I said stepping up to them.

" I gotta hand it to you Meredith you've got great taste." Kendall cut in looking around at all of us.

" Yeah seriously we look awesome!" I added spinning around giving her the 360 view. I think I saw her blush.

"Thanks guys I'm glad you like the clothes, but we still gotta get Uncle Gus' approval."

"I'll go get him and lets hope he likes it because we still gotta move on to the dancing." Kelly said leaving the room. She returned shortly with Gustavo in tow. He inspected us closely.

"Impressive work Meredith. You actually made these Dogs look like pop stars." He said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Uncle Gus' it wasn't easy," She smirked at us, " Did you finish fixing the song?"

"I'm still working out a few kinks."

" That's ok. Now that they have to look down, time to see if they can get the moves down." Meredith said with adorable smirk.

" You heard her Dogs! Change and get your butts in the dance studio." Gustavo shouted. We ran into the dressing rooms. I changed quickly and hung the clothes up for tomorrow.

I was the first in the dance studio besides Meredith, who was stretching on the floor. Perfect some alone time with her.

"Well fancy meeting you here." I said joining her on the floor to stretch as well. She smiled at me. Her smile was pretty.

"Yeah fancy that," She laughed then yawned again, " So besides yesterday's disaster have you ever actually danced before?" We both stood up.

" Not really," I smirked and grabbed her hand. I turned her to face me, " except for a few ball room dancing classes my mom made me take. Do me a favor and don't tell the guys though please."

" Don't worry I wont." She smiled as I took her other hand.

I started twirling around her around the room. I'll have to remember to thank mom for making me take those classes.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you keep yawning?" Curiosity got the better of me. She laughed as we twirled again.

"Not at all I was up late last night recording. So that I would be able to help you guys today and not get behind schedule." Dang she stayed up half the night just to be able to help us out. We owed her big time!

" Gee thanks that sure was awesome of you, cause honestly I don't think we could have gotten this far without you." I smiled as we kept twirling. Hehe she's blushing.

" Your welcome. I just want you guys to be able to stay for awhile." I smiled maybe Kendall was right after all. I twirled her around one more time before finishing off our little dance by dipping her. Our eyes locked. It was the perfect time to go in for the kiss…

"Lets Dance!" Carlos busted into the room. We flew apart from each other, but it was too late he'd already noticed how close we were. I saw his eyes narrow into that I know you were up to something look.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He smirked. My turn to narrow my eyes, he knew he was. If I wasn't gonna kick his butt before I was really gonna kick it now.

"Not at all. I was just showing James, a few basic dance moves for a partner dance I've been working on." Meredith said quickly. Whew nice save.

Before Carlos could ask anymore questions Kendall, Logan, and Kelly entered the room. Awkward.

"Lets get busy guys" Kelly ordered.

We worked all afternoon and by 4 o'clock we had the whole dance down while singing our new song. We looked pretty good and we sounded great too if I do say so myself.

"That was great you guys. I believe you've got it down pat!" Meredith said excitedly.

"Do you think we'll impress Griffin tomorrow?" I asked tiredly.

" You kidding he'll love you guys!" She smiled and winked at me, " Now go get some rest tomorrow is gonna be a big day."

We left Rocque Records tired, but excited. We even went to bed early. Which wasn't easy for me. I couldn't get Meredith off my mind. How it felt dancing with her in my arms and almost kissing her! The next morning came way to early.

When we got to the studio Kelly pushed us straight to the dressing rooms. Meredith, Kelly, Gustavo, and tall grey haired man I assumed was Griffin were already in the recording studio.

"Alright Dogs _Big Time Rush_ from the top!" I took a deep breath and we started singing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Make it count, play it straight_

_Don't look back, don't hesitate_

_When you go big time_

_What you want, what you feel_

_Never quit, and make it real_

_When you roll big time_

_Hey, hey, listen to your heart now_

_Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey, hey, better take your shot now_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time_

_Step it up, getting gear_

_Go for broke, make it clear_

_Gotta go big time_

_Make it work, get it right_

_Change the world over night_

_Gotta dream big time_

_Hey, hey, give it all you got now_

_Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?_

_Hey, hey, finish what you start now_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?_

_Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

_If you want it all, lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got,_

_So you gotta live it big time!_

When we finished we saw Griffin say something to Gustavo. I looked at Meredith. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I knew we had done great. Gustavo pushed a button on the dashboard.

"Good work Dogs. Griffin likes you. Looks like you'll be staying around for awhile"

We cheered and high-fived, Meredith ran into the booth. We all hugged her. We owed her so much! I couldn't help myself I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it :)**


	4. Drama and Girl Time

**Heres chapter 4 redone and ready to be reread. R&R Enjoy :)**

**Meredith's POV**

**Texting: Bold is James**

_**Italics is Meredith**_

* * *

Oh my God did that really just happen? To say I was shocked was an understatement! Kendall and Logan's eyes were big as saucers, but Carlos was just smirking. Did I dare look at Uncle Gus? He's probably fuming. I smiled at James before slowly turning around.

"Dogs get out before I fire you again!" Yup he was mad. As the guys walked out James and I smiled at each other, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

"Meredith you stay." Kelly said before I could reach the door. Aww man I feel another lecture coming on. The guys gave me a sympathic look as they exited the room.

"Sit down!" Uncle Gus instructed. I did, as he said no need to tick him off more. He paced back and fourth.

"Why are you acting like I did something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We just wanted to talk to you." Kelly stated simply also sitting on the couch.

"About what?" Although I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"It's about James." Kelly looked me in the eye. I narrowed mine at her.

"What about him?" I almost hissed. I looked over at Uncle Gus he was playing with his fingers. Something he always did when he had something he wanted to say. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Look I don't want him dating you, because I've been in this business long enough to recognize the player in the band."

"Wait what slow down who said anything about dating! And hold on you don't even know him so what gives you the right to judge him" I jumped out of my seat.

" First off I don't have to know him to know he's a player and players don't ever change their ways." Uncle Gus yelled at me. He never yells at me. I stay in silence for a minute. I didn't get the player vibe from James, but I guess with his good looks and that killer smile it wouldn't surprise me. No I can't think like that.

"Uncle Gus I know you just trying to look out for me but you gotta let me sink or swim on my own." I repeated the words I'd told Kelly. I was beyond angry now and it took all my self-control to hold back tears.

"Even if it means getting your heart broken and messing your new album up?" Uncle Gus stated smugly. If he thought that throwing my album in my face was gonna change anything he was wrong.

"Yes!" I replied stubbornly standing up. I was done with this conversation.

"Fine but don't come running to me or Kelly when you do because all we'll say is I told you so!" Uncle Gus spat at me as he also stood.

"Don't worry I won't!" I screamed and on that note I left the studio.

I went straight to the Palmwoods. I needed some girl time. I walked though the lobby, but stopped at the door to the pool. I was shocked at what I saw, there was James shamelessly flirting with The Jennifers! He looked up but if he saw me I didn't care. I took off up the stairs to Camille's place. She answered after the second knock. She took one look at me and pulled me into a big hug.

" Want to talk about it?" She asked as she guided me to her couch.

"Yeah my uncle is a jerk and so is James." I stated as plopped down on the couch.

" Ok I understand your uncle, but why is James a jerk? They all seem like nice guys to me. Especially Logan." I crooked an eyebrow at her, but started into the story of how he flirted with me all day yesterday, danced with me, and then kissed me on the cheek today. I knew I started gushing but hey I've never had a guy do those things for me before!

"But while I was on cloud nine Uncle Gus goes and tells me he doesn't want me dating James and I'm like where did dating come from? And apparently James is the player of the band just cause he's a little over confidant. I was refusing to believe Uncle Gus until I walked in and saw James at the pool flirting with the Jennifers!" I finished.

" I think James likes you! And I wouldn't worry about the Jennifiers he was probably…" Camille was cut off by a knock at the door. She opened it reveal Logan and James. Speak of the devil. I turned away from the door so they couldn't see me.

"Hey guys can I help you?" Camille asked them.

"Yeah I saw Meredith in the lobby earlier. She looked really upset and we wanted to make sure she was ok." I heard James say. They wanted to make sure I was ok how sweet are they.

"Have you seen her?" Logan cut in. Camille glanced over at me. I nodded for her to let them in.

"Yeah she's here come on in." Camille and Logan exchanged flirty smiles. Oh yeah Camille defiantly likes Logan.

" Hey Meredith." James said sweetly joining me on the couch.

"Hi James, Logan." I nodded sadly and turn away from them so they couldn't see that I had been crying.

" Did Gustavo give you a hard time after I kissed you?" I turned my head back around so that I was looking straight into his hazel eyes. I had expected to see regret, but all I saw was honesty.

"Kinda he called you a player and over confidant. And said that he didn't want me dating you." I blushed at that last part.

"He thinks I'm a player?" James sounded hurt. I reached out and put my hand on his arm.

"But I don't." I smiled at him. He returned it with his own dazzling one.

"Thanks Meredith. Just so you know I'm not a player. I do flirt a lot I will admit but I'd never lead a girl on. I was just telling the Jennifiers that I don't roll like that." He stated honestly. I started laughing. I am such an idiot.

"What's so funny?" James snapped. Opps he probably thought I didn't believe him.

"Sorry that was really rude. Its just I let my uncles words get to me. So when I saw you with the Jennifiers I thought he was right, but I know he was so wrong about you. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Its ok I forgive you." James said smirking. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I do that a lot.

We all fell into a confortable silence until my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at the id.

"Kelly." I answered not bothering to say hi. I saw the others exchange glances.

"Meredith I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Kelly voice came over the receiver.

" I'm fine. I'm with Camille and…" I stopped. It was probably not a good idea to mention James and Logan.

"Camille and who?" Kelly asked suspiciously. Crap gotta think fast.

Just then Camille's dad came in from work. I smiled prefect.

"Camille and her dad!" I stated in triumph. James and Logan gave me a weird look.

"Ok, but you better not stay long Gustavo is mad enough at you." I could tell she wasn't completely convinced, but oh well I wasn't planning on seeing her again tonight.

"About that Camille asked me to spend the night and have some girl time. So I'll meet you at the studio tomorrow ok bye." I clicked the phone off quickly. I turned to Camille, who was laughing.

"I'm sorry I just kinda invited myself over. I'm being unusually rude today huh? I just don't want to be around Uncle Gus tonight." I explained quickly. Camille jumped up and wrapped me in a hug.

" Its fine I totally understand. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay here tonight anyways. Plus my best friend is always welcome here!" Camille exclaimed.

"Awe thanks Camille you're the best!" I squealed hugging her again. When we broke our hug Logan and James' were looking at each other and smiling like loons.

"What's with you two?" Camille asked resuming her seat next to Logan.

"Nothing!" They said simultaneously.

" Oh yeah cause we totally believe that." I said putting my hand on my hip.

" Ok ok we were wondering if you guys would wanna hang with us later?" Logan blurted out nervously. James shook his head. Camille and I looked at each other for second.

" What he means is would you ladies wanna hang out with us, Kendall, and Carlos later at our place?" James recovered for Logan. Camille and I laughed. How could we say no.

" Sure, but first were going to have some much needed girl time." Camille said with a smile.

"Ok awesome! Well we had better get going Kendall and Carlos are gonna wonder where were at." James said stood, and handed me something, "You don't have to give me yours, but I wanted you to have mine." With that he and Logan left.

"Well what is it!" Camille shrieked as soon as they were out the door. I carefully opened the folded piece of paper and almost screamed like a fan girl.

"He gave me his number!" I squeal. We started jumping up and down. Then I noticed another number written down below James'. I smiled as read what was written and showed Camille.

_Hey don't tell Logan but here's his number for Camille._

We squealed again and Camille's dad choice that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"What's all the excitement about girls?" He asked. We were trying to suppress the giggles but we were failing miserably.

"Nothing Dad were going to the mall and Mer is spending the night ok?"

"Ok Sweetie." He replied leaving the kitchen. We busted out laughing as we headed for the door.

We spent a couple hours walking around the mall talking about James and Logan. We bought come cute clothes and got manny-petties. When we arrived back at Camille's I was completely relaxed. We put our bags in Camille's room and plopped down on the couch. I pulled my iPhone out. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Would you just text him already! I know your dying too!"

"Sure," I smirked, "as soon as you text Logan." We laughed. We were such chickens.

"Ok truce, but seriously you should text him. He's probably checking his phone every two seconds."

"Ok I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna text him!" I exclaimed. I picked up my iPhone and clicked James' from my contacts. Nervously I typed the message _Hey James_ and hit send. A few seconds passed and my phone buzzed.

**Hey who is this?**

_Meredith =)_

**Oh hey! Still having girl time? **

_Just got back from the mall actually. _

**Cool. Have fun?**

_Yes thanks for asking =)_

**NP =) Do you guys wanna come on down to 2J? Were really bored.**

_Sure we'll be right down!_

**Yay lol see you in a few then =)**

_Ok! and thanks for giving me your number and Camille says thanks for giving her Logan's. Although she as of yet hasn't been brave enough to text him lol_

**You're both very welcome! And maybe we can put our minds together tonight and come up with a plan to get them together! **

_Yeah good idea! But how?_

**Not sure yet but if we can recruit Kendall we'll have a genius plan in no time!**

_Kendall?_

**Yup. Who do you think thought of bringing all of us out here when Gustavo only wanted him.**

_Well I'm glad he did! Well Camille is yelling for me so we can come down there so I'll see you in a few ok?_

**Yeah me 2! If he weren't for him I wouldn't be living my dream right now and sharing it with my best friends in the whole world! And okie doke see ya in a few. =)**

* * *

**R&R Please and hope you guys actually like it :)**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 5. Sorry I'm not of those authors with creative message. Oh well. R&R Enjoy =)**

* * *

Camille and I made our to 2J slowly so we wouldn't seem over excited, but we were bouncing by the time we knocked on the door. Kendall answered it and smiled at us.

" Hey Meredith, Camille come on in." we walked in and wow was their place different from Camille's and by different I mean worse.

"Wow Uncle Gustavo couldn't have sprang for a better apartment for the guys who are saving his career." I stated looking around.

" Yeah its pretty bad, but we plan on the changing that soon." Kendall smirked. I quirked an eyebrow at them, what were they up too?

"Don't ask." James replied trying to hide his own smirk.

"I wasn't planning on it," I laughed joining him on the couch if you could call it that, "So what do you guys wanna do?"

" Well first there's some one I want you to meet." Kendall stated disappearing down a hall. A few minutes later he returned with a little girl following him.

" Meredith I'd like you to meet my baby sister Katie." Kendall stated proudly. Katie stared wide-eyed at me.

" Hi Katie it's very nice to meet you. Kendall tells me you're a pretty big fan." I smiled and extended my hand to her.

"Hi its so amazing to meet you too!" Katie said excitingly shaking my hand, "well I gotta finish checking my stocks. Thanks for the signed CD and we should defiantly hang out sometime!" With that I watched her walk back down the hall.

"Stocks?" I looked at Kendall confused. He was laughing.

"Yeah well She isn't your typical ten year old. She's smart like Logan…" Kendal was cut off by said smarty pants.

" And devious like you." Logan pointed at Kendall.

"And it's a very dangerous combination!' James cut in looking a little scared. In fact they all looked a little scared. Were these big bad hockey players really scared of a ten year old girl? I busted out laughing.

" Yeah you laugh now, but just wait until you taste the wrath of Katie Knight!" Kendall exclaimed with that signature smirk.

" Oh I'm terrified," I rolled my eyes, "besides I've got a feeling that Katie and I are going to get along great!" They all widen their eyes. Ha ha that scared them.

"Guys!" Carlos whined, " Are we going to do something besides sit here?"

" Yeah, but there's not a lot to in here that wont get us in trouble." Logan stated. We sat in silence trying to figure out what to do.

"I know!" Kendall shouted nearly giving everyone a heart attack " Lets play truth or dare!"

" Yeah!" Everyone shouted except Logan you just shook his head.

"What's a matter Logie scared to play?" James taunted him. I playfully smacked James' arm.

" No! I just don't think that it's a good way to stay out of trouble." He stated quickly. Looks like Kelly isn't the only killjoy around.

"Oh come on Logan we wont dare anything outrageous we promise, Scouts honor." Kendall reasoned holding up three fingers.

"You're not a boy scout Kendall," Logan signed shaking his head, " I gotta get new friends."

"Yes! Lets play!" The other boys cheered. I gave them a questioning look.

"Whenever he says he needs new friends it means he's agreeing to go along with whatever were doing." James leaned in and whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"So who's going first?" Carlos stated bouncing up and down on the floor. We all looked at each other.

"Ladies first?" James suggested. The others nodded. Wow perfect timing to be gentlemen huh.

" Lady pop stars first!" Camille stated quickly. I glared at her. I just got the best idea!

"Ok Camille truth or dare?"

"Dare." Perfect I was hoping she would pick dare.

"I dare you to kiss Logan. On the lips!" If that doesn't help our plan to get them together I don't know what will. We watched Camille get and walk over to Logan. Awe he looks so nervous. She leaned down and quickly pecked him on the lips. The blush on their faces didn't go unnoticed as she returned to her seat.

"Carlos truth or dare?"

" Dare!" Carlos jumped up and smacked his helmet clad head.

"I dare you to run around the Palmwoods juggling three pineapples, while screaming I love Mr. Bitters" Camille smirked. We all laughed at Carlos' stunned face.

"Where am I supposed to get three pineapples?" He asked.

"I've actually got some at my place my dad loves them. So he always buys in bulk." Camille left but returned quickly with the three pineapples. Carlos took them and we made our way to lobby. It took fifteen long minutes but Carlos actually did it! We were all rolling on the lobby floor by the time he was done. We returned to 2J still laughing.

"Ok Logan truth or dare?" Carlos asked the minute we were back in the apartment.

"Dare." Logan answered hesitantly. Carlos thought for a minute, and then smiled.

"I dare you to go moon Bitters!" Carlos smiled victoriously.

"What no way I'm not going to…" Kendall cut him off. Logan's face was beat red.

"Oh no you don't it's a dare you have to do it!"

"Oh fine let's just get this over with," Logan hung his head in defeat, " but the girls don't look."

" Fine," We giggled, " We wont." But we had our fingers crossed. We once again made our way to the lobby. Logan walked nervously toward Mr. Bitters' desk. Logan quickly turned around, dropped his pants, yelled "Full Moon!", pulled up his pants and ran. We mimicked his actions and ran for the stairs. By the time we made back to 2J no one, including Logan, could breath we were laughing so hard.

"Where in the world did you get Full Moon from?" Camille asked between breaths.

" Something we used to do back in Minnesota," Logan answered still laughing, " Kendall truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered. I'm guessing none of these boys were brave enough to say truth.

"I dare you to go cannonball into the pool wearing nothing but your boxers..."

" Is that all, let's go!" Kendall interrupted with smirk.

"You didn't let me finish," Logan's smirk matched Kendall's, " you have to scream _I am boxerman!_ While you cannonball." I had to hand it to Kendall his face never faltered not once.

We took off down the stairs this time to avoid the now scarred people in the lobby. When we got to the pool area Camille and I turned around while Kendall stripped down. I couldn't help but sneak a peak. Kendall was pretty good looking in just boxers that for sure! We turned back around when we heard _I am boxerman _and a huge splash. We all started laughing when a blur in white boxers went running past us up the stairs. Logan grabbed Kendall's clothes and we returned to 2J. Kendall was waiting now with a towel wrapped around him and a dry pair of boxers in his hand. He grabbed his clothes from Logan and disappeared into the bathroom. We busted out laughing again. Kendall reappeared fully clothed a minute later.

" James truth or dare?" Kendall wasted no time in asking.

" Truth." James stated simply.

"Ok do you currently have a crush on anyone we know?"

" Yes as a matter of fact I do!" He stated matter-of-factly with a big goofy grin. I wasn't sure to be happy or sad but I really hoped I was his crush.

"Meredith truth or dare?" up unto this point I have been dead set on choosing truth but what the heck.

"Dare." I'm gonna regret this I just know it.

" I dare you to give Kendall a lap dance for two minutes." James smirked. Yup I regret it.

I went and sat on Kendall's lap. It was kinda nice. I turned my head to look at Kendall. I figured he would look uncomfortable, but he didn't. Weird. I contemplated how to start this, then and idea struck me. I had done a dance routine that I used a chair as a prop. I would just pretend Kendall was the chair. Yeah perfect that will work. I spun around so that I was facing Kendall. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. I dipped myself backwards rotated my hips a little and pulled myself back up. I rotated again so I was facing away from him again. I laid back against my "chair" and put my arms around Kendall's neck for a just second then let my myself capsized flat on my back on Kendall's lap. My eyes widen I'm pretty sure something just poked me.

"Times up!" Carlos shouted. Thank God! I jumped out of Kendall's lap. He bolted for the bathroom. The other boys snickered. I slapped James arm as hard as I could.

"Ow what was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"For being mean and making your best friend suffer like that." I stated but smiled to let him know I was kidding. Logan walked to the bathroom door.

"Kendall you ok in there buddy?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute and James you're gonna die just so ya know!" came Kendall's muffled reply. True to his word Kendall came out a few minutes later red in face. He walked up to James and punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder.

"Ow dude really!" James exclaimed. The rest of us snickered earning a glare from James who was massaging his shoulder. I blushed when Kendall turned his attention to me.

"Those were some fancy moves, sure haven't done that before?" He stated a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes I'm sure!" I stated a little louder than I meant too, " Those moves were from an old dance routine where I had to use a chair as a prop!"

"Must have been one lucky chair." James chimed in. I glared at him.

"Calm down I was just kidding." Kendall said, then leaned in and whispered, " I will never forget that though that's for sure."

I blushed again and practically shouted " James truth or dare!"

"Dare!" He shouted back. Oh he's gonna regret that.

"I dare you dance through the lobby singing _I'm too sexy for my shirt, _while twirling your shirt above your head." I laughed when his eyes got wide at the last that part, but his confidence returned quickly. He stood and pulled his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but stare. He was ripped and had a six pack easy! I think I found another reason to love hockey! I glanced at Camille and then back at James who was already singing and dancing around. God he really was the complete package. He had it all the looks, the confidence, and the voice.

For the fourth time we made for the lobby and pretty sure everyone there thought we were crazy. The rest of us hid behind the bushes with tree hats on as James really put on a show dancing around the lobby singing at the top of his lungs. He was totally selling it but I tensed up when I saw the Jennifer's stop and stare at him. Kendall, whose back I was leaning against, turned and gave me a look. Guess he felt me tense up. James finished off his little performance by spinning and pausing dramatically. We all clapped and he took a bow while making his way over to us.

We started making our way back and James hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on. Not that I minded but it was so hard not to stare.

"Hey wait a second. Instead of going all the way back up why don't we just stay here in the stair well?" Logan suggested. We all looked at each other and laughed. We settle down on the stairs between the first and second floor. Logan, Camille, and Kendall sat on one side and James, Carlos, and I on the other.

"Carlitos truth or dare?" James asked once everyone was settled.

"Dare duh!" Carlos exclaimed.

" I dare you to get one of the Jennifers to be your girlfriend within one day. You can use any method you like, but you can't tell them it's for a dare." James smirked as he leaned back against the wall, muscles flexing as he did.

"Oh come on after your little stripper dance they're not gonna look twice at me!" Carlos whined.

"To bad a dares, a dare you have to it!" Logan spoke up a huge smirk plastered across his face. Awe the joys of revenge!

" Fine, but I'm not doing it right now, I gotta give them time to get James out of their minds." Carlos reluctantly agreed.

"Logan truth or dare?" Carlos asked quickly to change the subject no doubt.

"Truth." Logan said bravely

"What's your most embarrassing hockey moment ever?" Carlos asked looking rather proud for coming up with that.

" Well probably the first time I ever scored a goal in a game." Logan stated thoughtfully.

" What's so embarrassing about that?" I asked a little confused.

"Well you see I not only shot it in the wrong the net. I managed to score the winning goal for the other team." He explained his cheeks turning a little red.

"Yeah we hated him for a like week." Kendall said chuckling.

" Awe poor Logie." Camille said nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Truth or dare Kendall?"

"Truth." Kendall said Smugly.

" If you could sleep with any girl in the world who would it be?" Logan asked with a huge smirk. For someone who didn't want to play he sure was on a roll.

"Well after earlier there's no doubt it about, Meredith." He stated honestly his face slightly pink. My face turned crimson and was it my imagination or did James just move closer to me.

"Gee thanks Kendall I don't know weather to be insulted or flattered." I stated blushing even more. I felt something brush my hand. I looked down to see James' hand causally touching mine.

" Oh defiantly flattered." He replied with a smirk, "Camille truth or dare?" I was never going to be able to look at Kendall without blushing ever again.

"Truth." Camille stated.

" What's been your favorite acting job so far?"

" Hum playing an extra in New Town High," She replied, " Meredith Truth or dare?"

" Truth." I stated staying with the theme.

"What's your favorite thing about being a pop star?" She asked.

"That's easy singing. Its all I've wanted to do since I was little." I replied smiling. James looked down at me from where he was sitting on the step above me and he was still shirtless I might add.

" Really? Me too. I always drove everyone crazy with all my singing when I was a little kid." He smiled at me. I felt my face warm up again.

" Kendall truth or dare?" I snapped quickly in a desperate attempt to distract myself.

" Well I hate to break the little chain so truth." He smiled. I thought for minute. What should I ask him about? Wait a minute I got it!

"Why do you love hockey so much?" I asked because I was generally curious. Kendall looked lost thought as I glanced around the other guy's faces mimicked his.

"Well I think speak for all of us when I say that hockey has always been the one constant in our lives even when things were at there lowest. Hockey helped me get through when my dad left…." Kendall trailed off sadness in his eyes.

"And hockey helped me get through my parents ugly divorce and the even uglier custody battle," James added, "Hockey and of course we had each other to get through those rough times."

"Yeah." Logan, Carlos, and Kendall said as they all four knuckle bumped. I can really see what a special friendship these guys have.

"Logan truth or dare?" Kendall asked after a minute.

"Dare!" Logan said boldly.

"I dare you to quack every time Gustavo yells dogs tomorrow." Kendall snickered as Logan face-palmed but laughed too. I can only imagine the look on my uncle's face when Logan starts quacking.

"Carlos truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everyone looked at him shocked. No way Carlos actually choose truth!

"Will we ever get you to not wear that helmet?" Logan asked after the shock wore off.

"Nope." Carlos replied with a big goofy grin, "James truth or dare?"

" Dare."

" I dare you to flirt with Kelly all day tomorrow using the cheesiest pick up lines you can think of."

" Dude no way Gustavo already thinks I'm a player!" James exclaimed shaking his shaggy hair back and forth.

" So we'll tell him it's for a dare and besides a dares, a dare and you have to do it." Kendall interjected with an evil smile.

"Fine!" James gave in, "Meredith truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I was in the mood for a challenge. James had a big smirk on his face.

"Meredith I dare you to go out on a date with me."

* * *

**I hope she says yes. Who would be fool enough to turn James down? lol R&R**


	6. After Math and Quacks

**Meredith's Answer in this chapter! This the longest chapter yet! Quite proud of myself for getting this far. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy :)**

**Back to James POV**

**Disclaimer: I dont BTR or any songs used in this story.**

* * *

The room err stair well fell silent. Everyone's eyes including my own Hazel ones were trained on Meredith. I don't think I've ever been this terrified of a girl's answer before.

"Well a dares a dare so I guess were going on a date, but we can't let Uncle Gus find out." She said with a smile. Yes I was going on a date with the girl of my dreams!

"Don't worry he wont find out I promise." I returned her smile.

"Yeah between the three of us we can keep Gustavo running in circles all day." Kendall chimed in gesturing to himself, Logan, and Carlos. Meredith just shook her head and chuckled.

" So Camille Truth or ….."

_ Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_ Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there_

Meredith was cut off by Kendall's phone going off. The chorus of Drive by Incubus played once and stopped. Mama Knight's bat signal for dinnertime.

"Well that means it's time for dinner. We can finish the game after if you girls want." Kendall stated standing. Logan, Carlos, and myself following suit. I threw my shirt back on cause lets face it Mama Knight would kill me if I walked in without it. I extended my hand to help Meredith up.

"What do you mean time for dinner?" She asked taking my hand. There's that feeling again. Like something's going right through me.

"Mama Knight calls and hangs up after the first ring when its time for dinner." I explained.

"You guys are welcome to join us if want. Mom always makes a ton of food." Kendall cut in.

"Sure!" The girls replied.

"Last one to 2J is a hockey head!" Carlos screamed and we all took off up the stairs.

We busted in the door of 2J so fast we startled Mama Knight. Carlos was first then Kendall, me, Logan, and finally the girls who were to busy laughing at us to actually run up the stairs.

"What in the world is going on?" Mama Knight asked giving us the you better start explaining look moms give.

"Nothing mom we were just having a little race back to the apartment. By the way Meredith and Camille are staying for dinner is that ok?" Kendall replied quickly.

"Of course you girls are always welcome for dinner." She smiled at the girls then turned to us, " you boys are gonna have to learn to leave the competition on the ice. Now go wash up."

After everyone got washed up we took turns recapping our crazy truth or dare game all through dinner, but we decided not to say anything about the lap dance.

" So that's who screamed I am Boxerman and jumped in the pool in just his boxers." Katie said with a snicker. Kendall's face turned red. We all started laughing.

"Can we just not talk about it anymore!" He begged while were all still dying laughing. After we managed to calm down we finally finished eating. We all piled on the old couch. It kinda surprised me that it's still standing.

"So do you guys want to continue the game?" I asked with yawn. I hopped they did't want to. I've had enough craziness for one day.

"I say we continue it on another day. I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted." Said Kendall yawning himself. Everyone gave a simultaneous nod, even Carlos.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Logan suggested.

" Yeah lets watch a horror movie!" Carlos yelled excitedly. I shook my head. Only Carlos, but wait a sec. a horror movie is not a bad idea. Especially if I can sit next to Meredith, when she gets scared she'll grab on to me to protect her.

"I second that. I'm the mood for a good scare," I smiled evilly, " What about you ladies?"

"Sure I love scary movies," Camille replied, " Meredith will you be ok? I know they're not your favorite." Perfect Meredith really will be clinging to me all night.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm not gonna be Kelly Killjoy over a movie. Besides I've got four strong hockey players to protect me." Meredith replied with a wink.

"Great! Carlos pick a movie, Logan your on popcorn duty, and everyone else go get your PJs on and meet back here in ten minutes!" Kendall ordered always the leader.

We all nodded and everyone goes to their assigned positions. I quickly headed to mine and Kendall's room. I pulled on my favorite plaid PJ pants and a white t-shirt. I spun around in front of the mirror to check my hair and head back out to the living. I open the door to see Kendall standing there looking agitated.

"Thanks for locking me out of OUR room!" He yelled. Oops oh well.

"No problem buddy anytime!" I said as I continued down the hall. I walked into living room it smelt like popcorn yum. I glanced around no ones back yet but Meredith who was sitting on the couch writing something in a notebook. I couldn't help but stare at her for a minute. She looked so pretty with her hair in her face and her pencil flying across the page she's writing on. Wait a minute is she wearing glasses? Hum she hasn't noticed I'm here yet might as well start the scares early. I smirked and jumped over the couch screaming BOO!

"Ahhh gees James are you trying to give a heart attack?" Meredith said gasping.

"Sorry couldn't resist." I chuckled. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Meredith and I looked at each other before the couch crashed under us and sent her flying on top of me.

"Ouch." We said simultaneously before busting out laughing. Just then Kendall came running out and Logan came out from his and Carlos room.

"What was that?!" he asked franticly looking around.

"Yeah we heard a crash!" Came Logan's voice from behind him.

"Hum we might have broken the couch." I reply sheepishly. Meredith glares at me.

"We, don't you mean you broke the couch." She stated rolling off of me.

"Ok so maybe I broke the couch jumping on it to scare her. whoa…" I tripped over Meredith's foot trying to get up and landed on top of her. Hard.

"Ouch James!" I jumped up quickly and offered her my hand.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I ask feeling terrible that had to hurt.

"Yeah I'm ok but if I wake up with a black eye I will kill you or at least mess up your hair." She replied with a smile as I helped her up. I yelped and grabbed my hair.

"Anything but the hair!" I screamed dramatically but playfully. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Hehe James you sure you broke the couch just trying to scare her or were you guys up something else?" Carlos laughed elbowing Logan and Kendall.

"Yes I'm sure!" I shouted. Although had Meredith and I stayed like that any longer Kendall would have gotten his revenge for that lap dance earlier.

"Calm down dude and take a joke," Kendall broke in, " I guess since the couch is broken we'll have to sit on the floor, and you know what that means." Kendall wiggled his eyebrows.

"PILLOW FORT!" Logan, Carlos, and I shouted at once.

"Pillow fort?" Meredith asked with a confused look on her face.

" You'll see. Now come on lets go get Camille and grab as many pillows as she can spare." I smirked leading her out of 2J.

We walked quietly down the hall. I can't help but wonder if she's mad at me. I stopped walking and stared at her.

"What," she asked turning around, "why did you stop?" Wow that's slightly creepy. How'd she know that when I'm behind her?

"Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly. She puts her hand on her hip and smiles. Wow she looks so pretty like that. Snap out of it James!

"Why would I be mad? You were just having some fun. If you had broken my glasses then I would have been the mad." She replied with a laugh. Phew she wasn't made. I felt my muscles relax.

"Speaking of which you look really nice in glasses." I flashed her a smile.

"Thanks not many people know I wear glasses when I read and write. I guess maybe they make me feel a little more vulnerable."

"Whys that?" I asked finding it a little hard to see Meredith Rocque as vulnerable.

" I guess because when I'm in a the spotlight I'm expected to be perfect. Perfect hair, clothes, teeth, eyes. Perfect everything." She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"No body's perfect. No matter how much they want to be. Even me I'm defiantly not perfect." I reassured her.

"Really? Cause you could have fooled me. You practically ooze confidence and perfection." Meredith replied playfully pushing my shoulder. "How do you do it?"

"Simple I work with what I've got. Sometimes I have to do it over and over again until I finally get it right and I'm not just talking about my hair." I gave my signature hair flip. We both start laughing. That's when we realized we've been standing in front of Camille's door for five minutes. Meredith went to knock but before she can the door swung open.

"I thought I heard laughing out here. What's going on?" Camille asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing we were just talking is all." Meredith answered with a smile.

"We actually came to ask if you had any pillows you could spare. Were building a pillow fort since I accidently broke the couch." I added.

"Do I even want to know how you managed that?"

" I jumped on it to scare Meredith and the whole collapsed under us." I smile sheepishly.

"Ha ha ok sure I've got plenty of extra pillows around here." Camille disappeared and reappeared scary fast with a least five pillows.

When we walked back into 2J Kendall, Logan, and Carlos pop ped their heads out of a huge sheet tent.

"Great you got more pillows!" Carlos shouted running toward Camille.

"Wow when you guys said pillow fort this is not exactly what I pictured." Meredith said looking at the tent in awe.

"Its better right?" Carlos asked grabbing the pillows from Camille.

"Totally better!" Meredith replied.

" You guys went all out on this thing huh?" Camille asked handing Carlos the last of the pillows.

"Oh yeah!" We all answered.

We all piled in the fort, me then Meredith, beside her Kendall, then Logan, Camille, and lastly Carlos.

"I can't believe we all actually fit in here." Meredith said lying down on her stomach. We all started laughing as Kendall leaned forward to start the movie.

"What movie did you pick Carlos?" Ask Camille while the previews are playing.

"_Friday the 13th_!" Carlos replied. I felt Meredith shudder next to me. Good choice Carlos!

As we watched the movie every time Jason came on the screen Meredith buried her head in my shoulder, sometimes Kendall's. Right now it's in mine. I smiled to myself and that's last thing I remember before falling asleep.

I woke up to the smell of Mama Knight's coffee. I stretched and stumbled out of the pillow fort. Man my back. Note to self-sleeping on the floor bad for your back no matter how many pillow's you're laying on.

"Morning Mama Knight." I said yawning as I started for mine and Kendall's room. I grabbed some clothes and headed back out to shower. After I get my hair perfect I joined Mama Knight, Kendall and Katie for Breakfast.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked while taking some pancakes and putting them on my plate.

"Well the girls either left last after the movie or early this morning, Logan's in the shower, and Carlos is still asleep in the tent." Kendall replied mouth full of pancake.

"Kendall don't talk with your mouth full, you know better." Mama Knight scolded. Katie and I snickered receiving a glare from Kendall.

"Sorry Mom."

"No harm done but you do get the honor of waking Carlos up." Mama Knight snickered. Kendall groaned as Katie and I busted out laughing. Waking Carlos up is like waking up a sleeping bear. Very Dangerous.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked finally emerging for the bathroom with nothing but a towel around him.

"Kendall has to wake up Carlos." I told him still laughing. He chuckleed as well heading to his and Carlos' room.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up your turn will come." Kendall snapped walking over to the pillow fort tent. After five minutes of failed vocal attempts Kendall stepped back and eyed the fort.

"Kendall what are you thinking?" Logan asked emerging from his room and making his way back to the kitchen.

" Simple if I can't wake him up vocally, I'll wake him up physically." Kendall smirked and kicked the chair closet to Carlos over hard.

"Ouch what the heck?" Carlos shot up and crawled out from under the now demolished part of the fort. We all busted out laughing.

"Sorry dude had to wake you some how that didn't involve a helmet to the face. Now go get ready we gotta be at the studio in an hour."

"Yeah well don't blame me when Gustavo kills you cause my back is hurting so bad I can't dance." Carlos grumbled rubbing his back while making his way to his and Logan's room.

"I didn't kick the chair that hard!" Kendall shouted over his shoulder still laughing.

Logan and I shook our heads with a chuckle as we head to grabbed our duffle bags out of our rooms. As I walked by what was the couch my foot caught on something causing me to trip and grab on to Logan's shoulder to keep from falling.

"Dude what the?" Logan stated surprised

"Sorry I tripped on something." I looked down saw a notebook by my left foot. I bent down and picked it up. This must have been what Meredith was writing in before I scared her.

"What's that?" Logan asked looking at the book then at me.

"Meredith's notebook I think. It must have gotten toss over here after I broke the couch."

"We should see if she wrote anything about James in it!" Carlos stated excitedly startling us. When did he even get back in here?

"No we shouldn't that's her personal property and its none of our business!" Logan interjected.

"Logan's right now come were gonna be late and us late equals angry Gustavo." Kendall cut in standing by the door. I put Meredith's notebook in my bag and we followed him out the door.

We arrived at the studio with ten minutes to spare. Whew maybe Gustavo will spare our lives yet. I couldn't help but look around to see if Meredith was around while were waiting, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey guys Gustavo is waiting in the conference room for you." Said Kelly meeting us in the hall. We started to head to conference room when I heard my name.

"Psh James over here." I turned to see Meredith sticking her head out of the recording studio. I smiled at her and looked to see if the others were looking before ducking in the studio.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked curiously seeing no ones in here but her and now me.

"Well I want you to hear something and tell me what you think ok." She replied walking into the sound booth and picking up a guitar. Huh I didn't know she played guitar.

"Ok sure." I took a seat behind the controls as she started strumming.

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... _

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_I've gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I'll figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' to well_

_Why be so hard on my self?_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_get stuck in quick sand_

_No problem, can be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_My intentions are good_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect!_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

Meredith stop singing and speaks the next part.

_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days..._

_when you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you plan,_

_FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!_

_Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!_

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_everybody has those days..._

_everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout..._

_everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right_

_Nobody's Perfect!_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes..._

_Nobody's perfect_

"Wow that was incredible" I stood and clapped as she put the guitar down and came out of the booth.

"Thanks," she stated with big smile, "I literally just wrote it this morning but you kinda helped with the chorus."

"I did?" I asked confused. Meredith laughed before repeating it.

" Nobody's perfect I got work it again and again until I get it right? Ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah!" I mentally smacked myself. Duh you idiot that's what you told her last night!

"Yup you inspired this song. Now lets get the conference room before Uncle Gus discovers I'm the reason you're missing and kills us both." We both laughed as we got up to leave I remembered the notebook.

"Oh I almost forgot." I stopped and dug the notebook out of my duffle bag, "Here you left this at our place last night."

"My notebook! Thanks I was wondering where that ended up last night."

"Your welcome and don't worry as much as Carlos wanted to we didn't read it."

"Its fine it's not my diary. Just my song book so nothings in it but songs I've written." She shrugged.

"Well if they're anything like what I just heard I bet there all pretty amazing." I stated she blushed. I love it when she does that.

We headed to the conference room separately so that Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys won't suspect we were together.

"James you gotta check this out!" Carlos motioned for me to look at something.

"Where have you been?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bathroom," I lied smoothly but somehow I don't think he believes me, " So what is this?" In front of us is a poster board with the coolest looking teen crib on it I've ever seen.

"That, my friend, is going to be our new crib but we gotta distract Gustavo tomorrow." Kendall replies deviously.

"DOGS! Why…" Gustavo started to yell but was interrupted by Logan.

"Quack!" We all looked at each other before busting out laughing at Gustavo's face.

"Why did I just get quacked at? You're Dogs not ducks!"

"Quack." By now we were rolling on the floor we were laughing so hard. Meredith was the first to regain her composure.

"A very interesting game of Truth or Dare Uncle Gus."

"It was interesting huh Kendall and Meredith!" Carlos added snickering. We bust out laughing again. Oh god my sides are hurting so bad right now, their faces are so red!

"Shut up Carlos!" They yelled.

" I don't even want to know," Gustavo said shaking his head, "Just get in the dance studio."

We pulled ourselves off the floor and headed for the dance studio. When we walked out the door Meredith turned toward the recording studio.

"Hey," I called after her, " aren't you going the wrong way?"

"Nope I'm not dancing today. Have fun with Mister X and Kelly, " she called over her shoulder, " Oh and James don't forget your dare." The others snickered behind me. I turned and gave them a glare.

Oh great I was hoping my dare would be forgotten about. Guess I was wrong. Man I really don't want to flirt with Kelly. When we entered the dance studio Mister X and Kelly were in there talking about the dance we would be learning.

I took a deep breath and headed over to Kelly. It was now or never. Time to embarrass myself into oblivion.

"How you doin pretty lady?" I said leaning up against the wall like a jock. I heard the guys snickering behind me, and if I'm not mistaken a giggle outside the door. Meredith.

" Hum I'm fine James." Kelly gave me a what are you doing look.

"Girl you must be tired cause you've been running through my mind all day!" Ugh worst pick up line ever. Not even Will Smith on Fresh Prince could make that one look good.

"Really and Meredith wanted me to believe you weren't player." Kelly snapped and stormed out of the room. Ouch that hurt. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this stupid dare. Kelly probably hates me now. I tied my purple bandana around my head as Mister X started teaching us the moves to our new song Any Kind of Guy.

Hours later Mister X had finally gotten fed up with our inability to do the dance right and stormed out screaming several bad words that started with X.

"Ugh I think dancing is my least favorite part about this whole thing." Kendall grumbled. Logan, Carlos, and I all nodded.

"Hum Guys where's Mister X?" A voice behind us asked. We turned to see Meredith standing in the doorway.

"He stormed out at about our 50th time running through the dance and it messing up." Logan answered rolling over on his stomach. Meredith shook her head and chuckled. Then I noticed her eyes go wide after she glances down the hall.

"Hurry get up and stand in front of me!" She stated franticly.

"Why what's going on?" I asked getting to my feet. Before she could answer Gustavo appeared at the door.

"Now move your feet like this and step back on your right foot." Meredith instructed giving us a look that said do what I say. We repeated what she was doing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE? WHERE'S MISTER X?" Gustavo shouted causing us all to flinch.

"He said they were done for the day but they asked if I would go over some problem areas with them." Meredith answered quickly. Phew she saved our butts again. Now we really owe her big time!

"Well fine get out of here but I fire you all!" Gustavo shouted and left. After he was gone we turned to Meredith.

"Thank you!" we say simultaneously.

"No Problem guys. Now lets go chill by the fabulous Palm Woods pool." She smiled. We started walking out, but as the others left I pulled Meredith back. She gave me a questioning look.

"Can we walk for a sec?" I asked. She nodded.

"What's up James?" she smiled. I love it when she says my name.

" Well I was wondering since tomorrow is Friday if you wanna go out on our date?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure I suppose it's just…." She trailed off and looked down.

"Its just what? You can tell me." I assured her.

"Thanks James," she looked back up and smiled, "The last guy I went out with broke my heart and we've known each other what 4 days? We don't really know each other all that well and my brain is telling that this date is moving a little fast."

"Then lets not consider it a date." I stated softly. I didn't realize it's only been 4 days. It feels like so much longer.

"Then what should we consider it?" she asked curiously. I thought for a minute.

"An introduction!" I replied with a smile. I was quite proud of myself for coming with that.

"An introduction?" Meredith repeated questioningly.

"Yeah just two friends getting to know each other better. Ya know Introducing themselves." I said with a smile. Meredith giggled.

"I like it. I guess were going on an introduction tomorrow then!" She stated happily. I smiled I already had an idea on the perfect way to introduce myself.

* * *

**Personally I think this story is pretty good and I hope you think so too. Please review and tell me what think. I love to know how I'm doing :)**


End file.
